Bittersweet Memories
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron catches his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend. He has to stop his heart from breaking, but how can he, when all he can think about is the memories? Song fic: Bittersweet Memories - Bullet For My Valentine


This is one of my favourite songs at the moment and a little story just popped into my Harry Potter filled head, so here it is! Hope you like :D  
Song-fic to Bittersweet Memories by Bullet for My Valentine.

* * *

_You turn me off at the push of a button  
And you pretend that I don't mean nothin'  
I'm not a saint that's easy to tell  
But guess what honey, you ain't no angel_

Ron walked down the corridors of Hogwarts with his head down, pushing first and second years out the way as he went, not caring what they said about him. He didn't care what they thought; he didn't care what anyone thought or said about him – well maybe he cared what she thought – he was naughty and had anger issues, that was just him.

Their fights kept on replaying in his head; they were constant and over stupid little things, but somehow he could still love her; why?  
She told him she didn't care, that he was stupid, nothing...did she ever realise how much it hurt? So what if he shouted back; she wasn't perfect. Far from it.  
_  
You like to scream these words as a weapon  
Well go ahead, take your best shot woman  
I wanna' leave you, it's easy to see  
But guess what honey, it's not that easy_

She constantly had a problem with him; he was constantly in the wrong. Sometimes he just couldn't see the point of them being together, and it's not like anyone would notice if they stopped being a couple; they had been dating in secret since the end of second year, when she had been petrified. He wanted, needed, to leave her but even the thought of it burnt his heart.  
_  
We get so complicated  
This finger's for our memories_

Ron carried on walking until he walked past a classroom, the door to which was ajar. Ron could have sworn he had heard his girlfriend giggle...and she never giggled. He quietly pushed the door open; he wished he hadn't.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter snogging. His hands were all over her and she didn't stop them; at the same time, her hands were all over him. Ron thought he was going to be sick.

'YOU BITCH!' Ron yelled.

'Ron!' She gasped, Harry stood their clueless; he didn't realise that he was snogging his best friend's girlfriend, but he did know that Ron liked her, so should he really be snogging her? 'I ca-,'

'OH FUCK OFF! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU'RE STUPID EXCUSES. IT'S OVER,' Ron put his middle finger up to them and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. His ears burned; he pitied anyone who would annoy him over the next few days, and those who annoyed him today...well...would their life be worth living after?  
_  
So rip my pictures from your wall  
Tear them down and burn them all  
Light the fire and walk away  
There's nothing left to say, so  
Take the ashes from the floor  
Bury them to just make sure  
That nothing more is left of me  
Just bittersweet memories_

Ron stormed into Gryffindor and up to his dorm.

Hermione had tried to run after him but her short strides were nothing compared to his long ones.

'Hey, Ron, wh-,'

'Don't even speak to me Seamus, I'm really not in the mood,' Ron said his voice exploding with rage; he didn't want to talk to anyone, he had to stop the pain in his heart. Seamus just looked at Dean, who shrugged; Seamus and Dean stopped what they had been doing and just watched Ron.

A picture of him and Hermione was always on his bedside cabinet, whether he was at Hogwarts or the Burrow, he threw it onto his bed furiously; he madly grabbed every picture of him and Hermione and even pictures of him and Harry and collected them on to his bed.

He whispered a charm and they all went into one box. He glared at Harry's bed and trunk; he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Both Dean and Seamus jumped out of their skin as all of Harry's belongings burst into flames.

'Don't worry, they won't touch you or your stuff, just _his _shit.' Dean was about to say something but thought better of it and what could he say? He didn't think asking Ron to put it out would be a good idea; he liked his face the way it was.

_I wanna run and escape from your prison  
But when I leave I feel something is missin'  
I'm not afraid that's easy to tell  
This can't be heaven, it feels like I'm in hell_

Ron walked as calmly as he could down his dorm's stairs to the common room.

'Ron, I...' Ron had put down the box on the nearest table and had started to walk towards her; hell burning in his blue eyes.

The room went silent.

'You say one more word and I'll end up spending the rest of my life in Azkaban.' She swallowed and nodded; she wanted to say so much but Ron didn't care for words now. She'd ripped his heart out.  
_  
You're like the drug that I can't stop taking  
I want more and I can't stop craving  
I still want you it's easy to see  
But guess what honey you're not that good for me_

Ron knew, as soon as he had uttered those words, that he shouldn't have said it; it was true. He knew that if she said anything to him, he would remember them kissing, he would remember the fights but worst of all he would remember the good memories. But as he picked up the box again and continued out to Hogwarts' grounds, his heart begged him to go back and kiss her, it begged him to forgive her, it begged him to be with her; he loved her. Yet his head told him he shouldn't do any of that; it said he should keep on walking, it said he should never forgive her, she didn't deserve that, it said she was bad for him; sadly, Ron knew it was right. He had had good moments with her but they always ended in fights, shouting and cursing.

_We get so complicated  
This finger's for our memories_

Could his heart ever make it simple for him? No. When was love easy?

There had always been a loop in their relationship. The first was the secrecy, which wasn't actually that bad, but he hated having to pretend, to hide his true feelings: the second was last year when Krummy had arrived; like Ron, he had seen Hermione's beauty and had asked her to the dance before he could even get a word in edge ways; she had always said to him that they had never kissed, but he just couldn't believe it: and now there was Harry Potter; he had always been some kind of problem, they were a trio and when two of the three members of a trio get together, there is always a third wheel, awkwardness; but now he was a huge loop, he had been the main reason for the split. Could he ever look at Harry again without feeling the need to punch his lights out?

_So rip my pictures from your wall  
Tear them down and burn them all  
Light the fire and walk away  
There's nothing left to say, so  
Take the ashes from the floor  
Bury them to just make sure  
That nothing more is left of me  
Just bittersweet memories_

The weather reflected Ron's mood perfectly. The clouds huddled darkly together, bruising the sky deep greys and black; thunder crashed through out the grounds, yelling its violent power; the rain hurtled towards the drowning ground, suffocating it.

It seemed that Ron's behaviour in his dorm had become known and spread.  
Ron looked up to Hogwarts; the windows were filled with waiting faces. Ron just smiled evilly at them; he just hoped that Harry was watching. But he didn't have to wait long to find out.

'RON, PLEA-,'

'Oh, so you got my little present then?' Ron laughed. From a Gryffindor window, Lavender muttered her favourite spell; it allowed people's voices to become louder; now everyone could hear their voices.

'YOU BURNT MY BED AND ALL OF MY STUFF,' some of the watchers laughed, especially the Slytherins.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' sneered Ron, 'wait...you snogged my girlfriend, when you're meant to be my best friend, well I can tell you now, your bloody well not any fucking more!' Ron raised his wand and stalked towards Harry, whose body had frozen.

Ron placed the tip of his wand on Harry's forehead;

'Now, you say one more word and you _will _be joining your parents.' Harry swallowed as Slytherins yelled down for Ron to go through with his threat.

'Mr Wea-,'

'Professor McGonagall, I like you, so could you please just let me finish what I need to do, and I'll go back inside,' as Ron spoke branches came together and made what looked like a bonfire. With a blink of his hell filled eyes, they sparked into enchanted fire.

McGonagall went to say something, but couldn't see any harm in the boy finishing; she had heard what had happened and knew that unless he somehow got his anger out, Ron would do something incredibly stupid, like going through with his threats.

Ron picked up the box and opened it up,

'Burn in hell.'

Ron began to through the photos on the fire, some he ripped, others went on whole, but what mattered to him was that those memories could start to fade. The pain that had engulfed his heart started to leave.

_Just bittersweet memories_

_We get so complicated  
This finger's for our memories  
We get so complicated_

Ron smiled as he watched the photos curl up and burn. There was just one photo left.

'Bye bitch,' Ron kissed the photo and threw it into the fire. As soon as it touched the flames, the fire roared its angry joy. Ron let out a small laugh as it roared, the pain just kept on receding; the memories couldn't be truly remembered now. The sour taste they had left in his mouth turned sweeter. The twisted loops of him and Hermione's relationship began to untangle and dissolve; he began to listen and to trust his head. His heart just made everything a million times more complicated.

_So rip my pictures from your wall  
Tear them down and burn them all  
Light the fire and walk away  
There's nothing left to say, so  
Take the ashes from the floor  
Bury them to just make sure  
That nothing more is left of me  
Just bittersweet memories_

With a blink of his cooling eyes, the fire roared once more and extinguished.

'Come on We-,'

'Sorry Professor, I'm not finished just yet,' she sighed but nodded; she wanted to get out of this rain, it seemed even her charms couldn't stop the rain from hitting her. The eyes of Hogwarts had enjoyed the little scene and now wondered what he was going to do now. Ron flicked his wand and the ashes jumped into the box in which the photos had been; with another flick, a deep hole appeared near him.

'Rest in hell memories.'

He threw the box in and it landed with an echoing thud; the memories were dead and buried.

Ron walked over to McGonagall and smiled.

'There's nothing more to say.'

_There's nothing left to say, there's nothing left to say._


End file.
